heir of light
by Yue Hime
Summary: [REVISING]Harry has new powers. heir of who? for you to find up. plz R&R. CHAPTERS 1 to 5 REVISED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, as you can see, I'm revising this entire story, chapter by chapter... Here is the chapter 1's revised version! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I _do_ own Eric and Lady of Pheonix!

**

* * *

**

In the black and sinister night, only one person couldn't sleep: Harry Potter, The-boy-who-lived was wondering about the fact that Voldemort was back, about the fact that he'll eventually get him. Harry was also thinking his fame, his friends, that damn prophecy and most of all, he was thinking about his godfather: Sirius Black, who was killed a month ago. Harry couldn't stop thinking about those things. All the nights, he had those terrifying dreams repeating one after another. He couldn't take all that anymore! This haunted him more and more…!

Bip…Bip… the sound of his alarm clock interrupted his thinking and dragged him into the reality. He looked at his alarm clock, it's midnight, and he was 16 years old. He felt like all of his energies were drained away from him. He felt so tired that he fell in a dreamless sleep…

Harry woke up. He looked around and found that he wasn't in his small room of his uncle's house anymore. He's now in a big but cozy room decorated with multiple colours: purple, blue, red, green, golden and silver were enveloping him. He had to said, this room is quite of weird but surprising enough, he found that the colours were matching…

He looked at this surrounding; the walls were covered in strange makings and writings that didn't make any sense. Were them Runes? He asked himself as he vaguely remembered to saw this strange writings in one of Hermione's textbook when they were at their third year at Hogwarts. On the wall right beside him, an old, rusty sword was hanging on the wall beside his bed. In the right corner, an ancient table with piles of big and old books and papers was found.

"What am I doing here? And how did I end up here?" Harry asked himself.

**'You're in my world: Avalon.'** A voice answered him.

"Avalon? It's the Merlin Island?"

**'I see you knew it.' **

"Yes, I have history class at Hogwarts."

'Whaaaaaaat? But we deleted.' 

"Deleted? Who are you?"

'Oh sorry, how rude I was, my name is Salazar Slytherin, founder of the Pure and Noble Slytherin house.'

"You're not evil?"

'Who said that? I'm not evil, just-'

**_'Just weird.' _**

'Shut up Godric.'

**_'Sorry, couldn't help it.' _**That new voice replied. Harry could distinguee some amusement in it.

He couldn't believe what he just did hear, there are 3 strange voices in his head, and two of them clam to be the founders! The third is still unfound. So he asks the voice:

"Who are you?" said Harry looking around.

**'I am Merlin, and I came to announce you heritage.'** The voice replied.

"You're Merlin?" questioned Harry.

**'Yes indeed, now stop questioning me so we can get serious about your heritage**.'

"My heritage? I have a heritage?"

**'Yes. Now, listen to me Harry. You're the heir of the god of light himself.' **

"I am what?"

**'You heard me Harry, don't make me repeat.' **

"Alright, now can I see you guys?"

**'Sorry, you have to go to the library and you will find us here.' **

"Library? But I don't know where is it!" But the voice was gone. Harry walked in the long and seemed to be interminable hallways and call: "Where is the library? Could anybody tell me?"

"Yes I will." Said a voice that came from a form that was surrounded by a powerful white light.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"It's none of your concern I'm afraid. But what I can tell you is that I came because I need to protect you from Voldemort before your complete transformation. By the way, my name is Eric."

"Alright then, could you please guide me to the library?"

"Yes don't worry. But first, I need to transform to my old self. "

"Old self?"

"Yes."

Then, in an explosion of light that could damage eyes, Harry faced a boy looking like one or two years old than him smiling at him. The boy had black hair with blue stripes and he had also a pair of white wings on his back.

"Eric? Is that you?" called Harry.

"Yes it is I. So are we going to the library or what?" With that he lead the way.

Harry arrived in the library five minutes later. As he entered in the room, six persons awaited for his arrival. One of them had white and grey hair. In his blue and wisdom eyes, Harry thought that he had seen the sparkers that were so famous of Dumbledore's. He was wearing a white sorcery's dress and held in his right hand a staff. Harry could sense the power emerging from it although he had no idea how. He seemed to be the fist one to saw him so he introduced the five others to Harry.

"There are the four founders of Hogwarts," said Merlin pointing the four persons in the corner. Each of the founders gives Harry a nod.

"This is Lady of the Phoenix, and as you know, I'm Merlin." Beside him, Harry saw a lady in a purple dress. She had grey hair with purple stripes. We cannot tell her age by looking at her, but we could see in her eyes an infinity of wisdom. She smiled at him.

"So if I'm the God of light's heir, I will have a training right?" asking Harry.

"Well of course you will have a training."

"But I have school."

"You don't need to worry because it will take just you're summer holidays. But not right now. You need to rest a little bit more since the training will be very difficult."

"Alright…"replied Harry.

"Come with me, I'll show you the way." Leading Harry to his room, Eric said.

At the same time, Albus Dumbledore had received a letter who informed him that Harry Potter had disappeared. He called immediately the members of the Order of the Phoenix to hold a meeting about what to do.

Eric leaded Harry to his room. Harry found a big blue and silver truck on his bed. He opened it and found gifts and letters. He recognised some to be his friends' and one of them is the Hogwarts' letter.

There just one he couldn't tell. It had a brown envelope with one card stamp on its right corner. Harry opened it, couldn't resist his huge curiosity. A letter fell. He reaches it and read the content, and then he let out a big sigh. He was chosen to have his special and own card collection! He took out the card and saw himself, flying around the dragon… this photo was taken at his fourth year, the year that Voldemort had been resurrected…

_'Great!'_ thought sarcastically Harry_. 'Now I will be more famous! Just my luck!'_

He let go of the letter and went back to open his presents and letters from his friends. He opened Hermione's present first. It was a phoenix pendant. Harry opens her letter.

_Hello Harry! _

_Did you past a good summer? Did the Dursleys always pick on you? If they do, you know that you could always count on us, Ron and me! And you know that the people at the headquarter will gladly help you if need! Hope to see you in London. And happy birthday Harry! _

_Love _

_Hermione _

_P.S. This pendant was supposedly to be an amulet once belonged to the Lady of the Phoenix. Hope you like it… and you know what? It said in the legend that this amulet hold immense power and protect the chosen one, the one that Lady of the Phoenix chose…_

Harry signed. He couldn't believe how Hermione was close to the truth. He let go of Hermione's letter and grabbed the other one.

_Hey mate… _

_How are you? I asked dad if you could come over for the summer but he said no cuz with You-Know-Who on loose, he can't have the responsibilities of you… sorry mate, maybe the next time? Well, happy birthday Harry… see you at London…_

_Ron _

_P.S. the gift is a product made by Fred and George. This is a magical tattoos that can change your appearances… hope you like it. _

Deposing Ron's letter, he changed in his pyjamas and went to sleep. Tomorrow, he'll have a tough journey he knew it…

* * *

**TBC.****

* * *

**

Is it better? please give me your comments!

YH


	2. CHAP2 AT THE CASTLE

Hey guys and gals, as you can see, I finished to revise this chapter. though please bear with me if there's still faults. My friends' stiff havent finished to correct my story... :ARG: lol

anyways, here is the improuved version...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and co, but I do own Eric and Lady of Phoenix!_

* * *

**Heir of Light **

_By Yue Hime_

_Chapter 2, at the castle_

**_Dream Sequence_ **

_…Harry_ _was running in a dark forest with mysterious monsters right on his tail. He could do nothing about the fact that he couldn't stop any of them. He could only run with the images of those bloody red and huge eyes staring at his back… Harry shuddered involuntary._

…_The monsters were closing up…! Suddenly, Harry tripped on a rock. He turned around and saw the monsters gathering around him, opened their big scary mouths which were filled with long, pointy and scary white fangs… _

_…They were about to eat him alive! As the monsters closing more and more, someone appeared in the entry of this dark and deep forest. An arrow was released, wiped out the monsters by one swing…! _

_…Harry looked up to see his saviour, only to see those sapphire with silver strips eyes, growing in the dark… slowly, Harry felt his consciousness was slowly fading away… he was waking up…_

**_End of Dream sequence_ **

Harry opened his pure emerald eyes and watched the ceiling, mind confused. He lifted his head a little bit and observed his surrounding. Eyes narrowed of confusion; he tried to recall what was he doing here. In this room that felt so much home than his small and dark room of Privat Street, at his uncle's unwelcoming house. Why did he felt that way? How did he get here?

He looked out at the widow and to his surprise, found out the sea. He watched the wayves played with each other, giving hugs. Howdid he envied of those little waves without life, he, who never got a chance to feel a family love. Sure Mrs. Weasley was kind enough to considerate himas her family, but that wasn't he wanted of. He wanted a true family of his blood, which he could never have except of marry himself, which will be in decades considerate the war against Voldemort…

Harry closed his eyes, chased the thoughts out of his head while trying to remember hard about his whereabouts… slowly, his memories came back to him.

_'That's right! Merlin transported me here for my summer trainings. I met the four founders and Lady of Phoenix. They told me that I am the heir of the God of Light… I wonder why the God chose me to be his heir, me, a simple mortal? And who was that mysterious person in my dreams? What beautiful eyes colour she/he had. Sapphire with silver stripes, does that even exist in this world?' _

Harry was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Eric enters his room.

"Harry! You should get up! Your training will get retarded if you don't!" Harry was so surprised that he hit his head on the wall beside his bed, and was rolling off his bed and end out to hurt himself on the butts…

As he cried out of pain, Eric was rolling on the floor, laughing so hard that he had tears in his eyes. Harry was red from embarrass.

"Eric!" he yelled with all of his might.

"But Harry! It was so funny! I can't help myself!" Eric tried to explain himself to Harry but failed miserably when he saw Harry's bloody glare and his angry red face.

_'Oups! I guess that I gotta run…!'_ to himself Eric though. "Eh… I have eh… something to do so…! Yeah eh… something to do… see ya in the training dojo!" Eric tried to give Harry a reason of run away before fading off in front of Harry's very own eyes.

"ERIC! YOU STUPID COWARD! COME BACK HERE!" Harry yelled in top of his lungs to the thin air, red from anger.

**((((Meanwhile)))) **

Somewhere in a castle of bright light, a man with golden bear was talking with a mysterious cloaked person. He was wearing a long golden cap; he is the God of Light. What was he saying to the mysterious person couldn't be heard but some words came to escape the cloaked one's mouth: "Lady… Hikaru… Protect… Heir… Harry…"

Before the conversation ended, an Angel looking man entered the room. He bowled with respect to the two persons before asking something and received a long and big and pointy object in his hands. It flasheed in a bright silver and blue light before fading dull…

**((((Harry and companies)))) **

"Stupid Eric…" whispered Harry, still mad at him while walking in the hall, searching for the training dojo. "Always laughs at my embarrasses…"

"YO! Harry! Still angry at me? Come on! Are you lost or something? Lets go to the dojo. You know that if you don't go there on time, you don't know what Merlin will do to you…" a voice suddenly said as Eric appeared before Harry, a nervous grin on his face.

"Ah SHUT UP Eric!" yelled Harry, still unable to control his emotions.

"Temper, temper Harry. I guess we should really work on your emotions… you are too easy to guess. If you are ever confronting an enemy, what will you do? You will be down before you could even counter attack!" Merlin taught Harry, out of nowhere. "Now, if you can just follow me you two, maybe we can start our training before our common enemy strike!" Merlin said before leaving the stunned boys standing there, unable to say anything.

"So? Are you coming or what?"

That makes the two boys snapped out of their mind while trying to catch up with the old, yet fast and agile man.

They arrived in front of the dojo.

Harry stared in aware. In front of him, there were two large and high doors, which had some unreadable signs all over. In the middle of the two doors, there was an arrow in the middle of two X-cross swords in the background of a full moon in a star. It seems to be an emblem that glowed brightly. Merlin stepped before it and touched the emblem with his finger in the middle. A flashy bright light was seen; enveloping everyone in its warm and Godlike whirlpool of the wonderful feelings.

Then, the doors open, an enormous amount of winds of all directions spurred out. When everything was clean, Harry saw a big dojo, and on the floor, there was the same emblem that they saw on the doors. He wanted to ask Merlin but after seeing his serious and respectful gaze, he decided not too, in case he'll ask the wrong question…

"So, here is the training dojo. Impressive isn't it Harry? It is The Lady's own training dojo that she has kindly borrowing to us." Said Merlin, snapping out everyone's mind with his loud, yet respectful voice.

"Eh… Merlin? The Lady? Who is that?" ask Harry, who, this time, sure that he was doing the right thing. But he didn't how wrong to say that! After the question was asked, there was a really long and painful silence before Merlin snapped.

"Harry…" said Merlin in a menacing voice.

"Harry! I think you should run! Merlin is really uncontrollable when he is like this!" said Eric while eating popcorns, enjoying the show greatly.

"Eh… ya…" said Harry, who has no choice left but to run. He didn't even had time to snap at Eric.

"Harry, let me give you an advice. NEVER say The Lady's name before you have her accord, because The Lady has very powerful allies that can rip you to pieces if you do not respect her. Even though you are the heir of the God of Light. And by the way, even the God of Light is under The Lady. So I guess you really SHOULD listen to my advice." Said Merlin while advancing infront of the nervous Harry.

"Eh… I… eh… ya…" babbled Harry, gulp at his words.

"Good! Now we can begin your training. Eric?" Merlin called out to Eric, who was really disappointed of the expected show…

**_End of the second chapter_ **

**_TBC._ **

* * *

so, is this alright? please give me comments! 

YH


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again. As you can see, I finished to revise this chapter. Although nothing much have been changed. I only changed some verb tenses and added some words. I think I had been improving after all, comparing to the first 2 chapters. Though I'm still not the best in the grammar and things. Please bear with me if you find any errors...

Anyways, enjoy this chapter.

Yue Hime

ooooooooooooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooooooo

Heir of Light

Chapter 3

By Yue Hime

ooooooooooooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooooooo

-

Harry lied tiredly on his bed, totally wearied out. He had been so busy for the past days! Every time he woke up early before he was trained all day and then he went to bed late. It is not what he called a vacation. But still, that was expected already. Since when the traditional trainings went easy on someone? Even though, he felt curious about this place and its owner, this The Lady… who was she anyway? Why was Merlin so protective of her? Why did she have so much of importance in the eyes of everyone? And why did she so kindly let him live in her castle, training in her dojo…? But now, he had another important problem ahead of him: how was he going ever **_ever_** surviving Merlin's training of **HELL**!

Harry thought everything all over but couldn't find an answer and he was so tired that he couldn't even open his eyes without falling asleep. So he closed his eyes and drift into a peaceful dream…

_Dream sequence:_

_- _

_Harry was on a field of flowers. Sakura (means cherry) blossoms were flying around, circling him. There was a girl, in a blue fighting outfit. Her midnight blue hair were puling in a ponytail. A powerful aura was emitted from her, encircles her in a warm embrace that even he, Harry, can felt it from the spot that he was standing right now. The aura was like a kind of protective barrier of hers, protecting her from any harm. Harry looks at her features that were strangely hid in a veil made of the softest silk that mankind had ever made. Then, she turned around and seemed to saw through him, reading him like an open book. It was the feeling that he had been naked in front of her, without any secrets that could be hiding… _(Not what you all thought! It's more like technically… sorry for the interruption, continue with the story!)_ Harry was lost in her beautiful crystal blue eyes. In them, he saw nothing but emptiness and sadness._

_The winds were picking up…Harry felt chills along with it… He saw the girl return to her original spot, tensed up… her hand clenched on her bow, ready for battle… then, everything became a blur as the girl in front of him turned to a woman of mid-twenty. Then, she spoke to him in an appeasing voice…_

"_Harry Potter…"_

"_Who- who are you?"_

"_Who am I? Think about it…"_

"_Are you The Lady?"_

"_The Lady? Who came with that idiotic name?" she was laughing now._

"_Merlin… So you're really The Lady?" asked Harry in an excited voice._

"_Yes and no…" _

"_Then who are you?"_

"_I am the Magic…"_

"_The Magic? How is it possible…?_

"_It is not what is possible or not… that isn't the question. All you have to know that you have to change your current believes, as the Magic is not what it seems…"she was quiet for a moment. "Magic is not what you believed. It is neither dark nor light. It all depends in the user's intentions. What I am representing is the light form of all kinds of magic. I am inside of all of you, all of the light wielder. I am inside you as my archenemy Naraku is inside Voldemort and every dark wizard that the history knows…"_

"_Wow… but why am I here?" _

"_You knows that you are the heir of the light as well of the founders, Merlin and the lady of Phoenix right?"_

"_Yes, but what is the point?"_

"_Harry, as the heir of light, your potential is enormous. Merlin will be training you at days, as I will teach you in your dreams. For your true powers of Magic is locked inside of you. Merlin is going to train you for the basics and I will help you with your advanced powers. And as you know, you only have a summer to be prepared so you will be traveling in times for the training of the founders and Lady Phoenix." _

"…" _Harry was so stunned that he lost all the words._

"_Do not ask me any questions today as you will need a deep sleep inside of your dream because tomorrow, you'll have a rough day ahead you…_

_End of Dream sequence:_

ooooooooooooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooooooo

-

As the days past, Harry became a master of Japanese Kanatas as well of Runes, Staffs, Time travels and Metamorphosis. He and Eric became actually very close friends as they prepared to Time Travels through a Portal to the Time of the four founders.

As the shining silver blue Portal was created, Harry and Eric bid their goodbye to Merlin. And step into the Portal, ready travel.

Watch out Founders, Harry Potter was on the way to you!

-

ooooooooooooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooooooo

TBC.

ooooooooooooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooooooo

Review? Please?


	4. Chapter 4

Whew… Another chapter finished. I should be happy of myself. I finished to revise two chapters and finished to write two chapters for my others stories in one day! Anyways, those who were also reading my Naruto Fan Fiction and the CSS/HP crossover, the next chapter should come soon. I have already finished them and I have sent them to my betas who are correcting them if I'm not mistaken. They should be up in a few days, just being a little patient okay?

Anyways, this chapter wasn't really changed a lot. Only the tenses like the last chapters and some words were added to explain more things.

Enjoy this one…

Yue Hime

ooooooooooooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooooooo

Heir of Light

By Yue Hime

Chapter 4

ooooooooooooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooooooo

**- **

… Eric and Harry landed both on the hard floor of Hogwarts' ground.

"Aw… I could never get use to this kind of landing you made Harry!" said Eric, rubbing his sore butt.

"Well, that's not my fault! You can't blame me for the stupid Portal never functions correctly…!" replied Harry, who had not the decency to blush as he argued that this was not his fault.

"It's not your fault? Harry! You're the one who created the Portal! You're the one I blame Harry!" said Eric exasperated as he glared at Harry.

"…"

"Lost of words Harry? Oh wow! The All Mighty Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Arch-Ennemy of the Dark Lord Voldemort, Only Survivor of the Adavra-" Eric was cut off by Harry who shut him up with a silence spell.

"Shut up Eric, you stupid angel!"

"Hupfffs…" Eric tried to argue but without success so he resigned.

"Come on Eric, let's go find the Founders."

-

ooooooooooooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooooooo

-

"Stupid Gryffondor! For the LAST time I've been telling you! They are coming TODAY! GOD DAMN!"

"ARE YOU SAYING ME STUPID SALAZAR! ME? STUPID? WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP? THEY ARE NOT COMING TODAY I AM SURE OF IT! WHEN DOES THE GREAT GODRIC GRYFFONDOR IS WRONG? I'M TELLING YOU: NONE! YOU HEAR ME? NONE!"

"THEY ARE COMING TODAY!"

"NO THEY AREN'T!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"HA! I GOT YOU!"

The two founders were so caught in their conflict that they didn't saw our two heroes coming in. The two boys watched this scene with great interest. Eric couldn't help but to snort in front of this display of immature. Even Harry, who had more reserve then Eric, couldn't hide his smirk.

"They are more childish than we are!" exclamed Eric, not believing what he saw. The legendary founders act childishly? That's a first!

"I knew I should take my camera photo with me…!" whined Harry as he wished that he could have this moment impregned in a photo so he could show this to Hermione who was a so big fan of the Founders…

As the two founders argued, a voice came to stop their childish ways.

"Ahem…" a Lady with chestnut brown hair cleared her throat.

The men turned to her and said in unison: "WHAT!"

"Nothing. Just that we have visitors. Are you boys going greet them? Where are your manners?"

The two founders turned their gazes on Harry and Eric, who were trying their best to hide their crazy laughs.

"S-so-sorry… Ni-nice t-to me-met y-yo-you…" managed to choke out Harry between his laughs. He was red and torned in two, incapable to say nothing more as he couldn't even gasp for air.

The founders blushed furiously for being caught in the middle of their childish argument, especially in front of their Heir and his Angel Guardian. They looked each other, not sure what to say to bring back their dignity. By the time, the boys stopped their laughs and became silenced.

This sure was awkward.

To light the room, the Lady of chestnut hair said to the boys:

"Welcome to Hogwarts my Heir and Eric the Angel Guardian. Do not mind those fools. They were just arguing when would you arrive. I am one of the founders, Rowena Ravenclaw. Those two babies are Godric Gryffondor and Salazar Slythrin. Helga Hufflepuff, the other one is currently in the infirmary, she is a healer you know. Anyways, I sincerely hope that you will enjoy your stay!"

"Um… Yes, thank you… I guess…" said Harry, not sure if he said the right thing.

"Great! Now we can drop the formality! I was never good with formality… Call me Rowena would you? I always hate the name Ravenclaw… anyways, come with me. I'll show your room. I presume that your friend the Angel will be staying in the same room?" she asked, addressing to Harry but glanced at Eric.

Harry wanted to refuse saying that Eric was a big pain in the ass but Eric beated him on saying that it was correct. For he was Harry's bodyguard, he should be staying with Harry at all cost. Defeated, Harry sighed in resignation.

ooooooooooooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooooooo

TBC.

OoooooooooooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooooooo

Review please?


	5. Chapter 5

Great! I have finished another today! Am I great? Though I still have some writer blocks on this story, soon I can write down my ideas since I got new inspirations…! As soon I finished revising this whole story though I can only starting the new chapter.

Anyways, this chapter was more revised. Not only I have to change all the verb tenses who were really a pain in the a--, I had to add things and change some structures of the sentences… I really suck royally in grammars…

:sigh:

Enjoy!

Yue Hime

ooooooooooooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooooooo

Heir of Light

Chapter 5

By Yue Hime

ooooooooooooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooooooo

-

As the days passed, the Founders and the boys were becoming friends very fast. The Lady, who Harry found out later that the name was Kagome, reassured Harry that the trainings would not make him late for Hogwarts of his time. Not that he wanted to go to school but Hogwarts always felt more home that Privet Street. Not that he didn't like here but now that Voldemort was back, the Dark Age prophesied by Cassandra Tremway was realizing, the Wizarding World needed more than ever his help. But for now he needed to train. To protecting the people he loved, he needed to be at top of his shape, for he cannot lose to HIM.

The summer in the Founders' time were closing to end. Hogwarts of this era will start soon. Harry wondered about which house he will be in as he could not be houseless. That'll bring suspicions, we wouldn't want that, would we?

With the time Harry spent with the Founders, he found out that they were quite of special each of them.

Godric turned out to be pretty stupid. Not that he was an idiot, no! He was brilliant in the art of Weapon Wielding, Sword Craft, and Wards casting… He was also very courageous and brave. When danger stroke, he protected his love ones with a fierce spirit and wouldn't back up without a fight.

He was a Power Mage. That meant that he had a lot of brutal pure magic. Sometime when that magic got out of control, he, being a Power Mage, could surpress it and thus regained control over it. But that needed a lot of training. Also, being a Power Mage was that he could lend people his power in needed cases without having a magical exhaustion. That in cases of battle was wonderful.

What he was stupid was his way of thinking. He was stubborn, but in the wrong way: he could't admits his defeat and he had a slightly twisted mind. That made him a Great Prankster. He was brilliant! He had taught so much to Harry to the displeasure of the others.

Salazar was not the evil bastard the history made people to believe. Harry found out that he was a Master of Legilimency, Occlumency, Potion, and Hand to Hand combat. He was a great Spell smith and he knew a lot bou the Dark Arts. He was a Shadow Mage. The one who can control Shadows and everything that came with it, namely the Dementors. Maybe that's why people, with the time, came to the conclusion of him being Dark Mage. What happened with Godric was still unknown. Harry could not understand how Best Friends they were, turned away and became Enemies. Without clue as he was, he could understand the Fates like to play with the Destinies of people. He of all people could understand that.

Rowena was not the BookWorm, as people believe. She was in fact a great and funny person. She had much knowledge that's an understatement. But no one could know everything. She wielded knives to perfection and she was a Spell Mage. That meant that she hasdreached to a High Status of Spell Casting. She was a quite active and forgiving person. But when you got to her bad side. No one could save you because people were too afraid to stand against her. It will be a complete destruction as her revenge will be grand… Why did she hate her name is still a mystery, which Harry was intended to find out.

Unlike History Lessons told, Helga wasn't stupid. She was a really smart person. Stupidity was just her cover. She loved to fool around. She made people exasperated sometime but she was really awesome. She excelled in the art of healing. She was a talented Healing Mage. Since as a Healing Mage, she was close with Nature, she could extract magic from everything. But for Nature gave life, she took life also. Her gift of Nature could only be used in case of emergency for that may cost her own life.

As for Harry, he turned out to be a talented Maurauders. He had created a new group called the Lightnings. He's surname was Bolt, as in Lightning Bolt. The name of the group was the symbol of his resistance to Voldemort. Currently, he was alone in this little group, but that he intented to change. After all, only one Prankster couldn't form a Maurauder right?

Lately he had found out that he was a combination of Mages. That meant that he had all the powers the Founders have. He became a Power, Spell, Shadow, Healing and one of his kinds, Light Mage. This was the first time in the entirely history, including his, for a man bearing all the symbols of the Mages. But for him, being the Heir of God of Light, was nothing too dramatic and surprising. Never less, the Founders was stunned about their discover as they were left, standing in the same spot for 24 hours. Finally, they were awakening from their surprise only because of their groaning stomach. That amuses Harry and Eric a lot. Even now, they couldn't stop teasing them about it.

Because he was the first All Mages, Harry invented a new name for his ability. He was now a Cosmos Mage (Thanks to Chikara-Yuy for her idea of Cosmos Mage! Give her a big cheer!)­­­­­­­­­­­­­­. But being a Shadow Mage puzzled him for he was the Heir of God of Light. He shouldn't have Dark Magic. Soon, Kagome explained to him that for him, Magic was Gray. Even he is the Heir; he was not bound to use only Light Magic. But he could only use Gray Magic without bad intentions. That meant that he couldn't use this Magic to torture, to kill. But with the Light Magic, he can purify.

Also, in his dream, Kagome had released some of his potential power for he was no longer skinny. He had no big muscles like James Bond for they will retard him. He was strong but also agile. It will give him a big advantage at Hand to Hand combats.

He discoverd also his ability to speak to animals, whether magical or not. Because none of the Founders have this gift, he had been learning under Kagome's help. Though, it seemed that he hadn't discovered all of his powers for his light potential hadn't been released. But that wouldn't arrive until sometime for he needed to train to make his body on the top of his shape to receiving the full power.

As for our favorite Angel, he had return to the Heaven for his own training. His light power was strong, but they need to be shaped. It seemed that his trainings will take longer that he thought to be for he'll return to Hogwarts by the school starts.

Another event made a big entrance into the life of Harry Potter: he had found out that he had a bit of Chinese blood in him. For this matter, he'll gain powers that are very different of the Occidental Ones. For the Power of Oriental had been hiding from all eyes and ears. In Harry's era, only those who have been learning traditionally knew it. It had been almost extinct. After his year to Hogwarts, he'll travel to the Ancient China to learn more as even Kagome was unknown to this magic for it wassn't dark or light.

-

OoooooooooooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooooooo

-

Hogwarts started finally. Every year's students started to fill the Grand Hall. People started to wonder about this new figure who was sitting on the table of the Founders. Who was he, what business did he had here and why was he sitting on the Founders' table for he looked young, no more than 16 years old.

Harry shifted uncomfortably on his chair. He could see the questioning and suspicion glances of students. He wondered what will the Founders told them about his presence here. For now, he'll just have to wait for Godric to make his speech.

"Students of Hogwarts. Welcome to this Year of School. We are here to announce you a new one amount us, Harold Lightning, a Prodigy, One of his kinds. He will be joining Hogwarts this year. He will be sorted into neither of the houses for he has all the characters of every one of them. Please welcome him to our School!" finished Godric with a Grand Finally.

Whispers could hear everywhere of the Hall. Harry couldn't help but to groan. 'Great.' He thought bitterly. 'I had hoped that I could lead a quiet life here before I finish my training. But NO! Thanks to Godric…'

Rowena caught his bitterness and felt bad for him.

"I'm sorry Harry… I tried to convince him but he likes Grand Entrance and he thought that so were you since you are his heir… I guess in this matter you resemble more mentally me than him huh?" she said.

Harry was still fuming against Godric but never less, Rowena's words worked to calm him a bit. He let a sigh out of his lips and leaned on his chair. It will be a long year…

-

ooooooooooooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooooooo

TBC

OoooooooooooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooooooo

-

Review again please?


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter but I _do _own Eric as he came from my own creative mind!

* * *

Hum… I shouldn't apologize for it isn't that long since I've update… I received a lot of reviews! THANK YOU guys! You made my days shine brighter!

Thanks for Chikara-Yuy for her suggestion of the kind of Mage Harry is…

And this chapter is dedicated to All my wonderful reviewers!

KSG

P.s. this chapter is not being betad!

* * *

Heir of Light

-

Chapter 6

-

Kyoko Super Girl

-

-

Harry walks to his classes. He wonders what will be the reactions of his fellow students. Potion was his first, taught by Salazar. The Founders and him had concluded that it would be better if he attends normal classes with the others and learn his special talent privately. It will also help him to integrate in the school community.

-

-

While Rowena tried to make things go more easy for him, Godric is **NOT** helping at **ALL**! He seems so into his stupid ranting about Harry being a, some kind of Prodigy, that, beside the Grand Entrance that he makes Harry in great embarrass, made people whisper more. Every time he walks in the hall of Hogwarts, people keep gossips. No one knows how grateful he was, being addressed by one of the 6 year students. That boy goes by the name of Bertrand Châtelin. He was a French Wizard, coming all his way to England for in his homeland, there is a lot of persecutions.

-

-

The door of the Donjon opens before him. Harry breathes deeply and walks through it. He immediately caught Bertrand's red brown hair. To his relief, Bertrand smiles at him and motions to him to sit beside the empty chair beside him. Harry smiles as well and sits on the chair that Bertrand has well intentionally guarded.

-

-

To other people, Harry's smile seems to break the awkward silence of this room. Thanks to his smile, Harry has made a great second impression on the students. The first one is not that good though…

-

-

The door opens with a BANG! A swirl of black cape caught Harry's eyes. He can't believe that Salazar comports in the same kind as Snape… THE Snape! The one and the only person who made his life a living hell! He sighs tiredly. No matter where he was, there's always someone who looks like his archenemy… He is happy though that Salazar is not that bloody brat Snape is… He just hope that he won't make any enemies here… he just want a quiet life GOD DAMMNIT!

-

-

Salazar winks at him and Harry groans. He bangs his head on his working table loudly. People keep throwing strange glances to him. Bertrand blinks, once, twice and broke in laughs. Even Salazar can't contain his hilarity any longer. Soon, the whole class begins to laugh, students, as well teacher. Started by the laughs, Harry looks around. When he understands the reason of people's laughs, he smiles cheekily. That brings more laughs.

-

-

Finally, Salazar contains his laughs and demanding the silence, much to Harry's relief. Then, the class starts and students prepare their cauldrons ready to blow whatever potion task, give by their professor.

-

-

"Harold, I want you to meet my fiancée Liana Beauclair." Says Bertrand, before turning to his girlfriend and says: "Liana, this is my friend Harold Lightning, as well my roommate."

-

-

Harry looks at Liana. She has long dark red hair and deep blue eyes. Harry could see no prejudice in her eyes. They only contain curiosity and a little of surprise. Harry could not see what in him surprised her but he understand that he shouldn't ask, in case if this is a personal question…

-

-

"Harold Lightning, nice to meet you… Can I talk to you for a second? Privately?" ask Liana.

-

-

"Yeah? Sure… I guess…" After throwing a glance at Bertrand, Harry answers, not sure what to say.

-

-

After being sure that no one is spying on them, Liana slowly says to Harry.

-

-

"Harry Potter…"

-

-

"Yes? … Wait! Did you just called me what I think you called me…?" says Harry, confused and scared.

-

-

"Harry Potter? Yes…" she answers, as it is the most obvious thing in the entire world.

-

-

"How? I mean, how do you know? You are not going to tell Bertrand aren't you?"

-

-

"I know because I have the Inner Sight. And I'm not sure if I'll tell Bertrand or not, I mean, aren't you his friend?"

-

-

"He is my friend alright. But I don't want other people know this. I am here only for my training so it doesn't really matter if he knows or not… After all, I'm going to return to my own era after my training."

-

-

"I still think you should tell him. He deserves to know. Tell him. Trust me, I know. I don't have the Inner Sight for nothing you know…"

-

-

"Maybe you're right… I-I'll think about it… thanks for your help."

-

-

"Are you guys finished yet?" the annoyed voice of Bertrand cuts off Liana's answer.

-

-

"Yeah…Yeah…" answers Harry, returning to his potion.

-

-

"So…" starts Bertrand.

-

-

"So what…?"

-

-

"What did my fiancée told you?" says impatiently Bertrand.

-

-

"Don't worry about it Bertrand, I'll tell you when I'm ready…"

-

-

"Alright…" says Bertrand with a sigh.

-

-

Harry concentrates on his potion and to his holy surprise, he did well. Maybe that's because he doesn't have Snape, continually breath on the back of his neck, making him really nervous. Salazar complimented him, which he doesn't really much.

-

-

He assembles his things and prepares to leave the class to his next course with the companies of Bertrand and Liana.

-

-

Suddenly, he has a great idea: he is going to recruit his friends in his prank group!

-

-

"Um, Bertrand, Liana, I have ask something to you guys… meet me tonight in the Gryffondor common room. I have something to discuss with you guys, which require ultimate secrecy."

-

-

"Ok, why not?" Liana answers, a bit indifferently.

-

-

"Hey Harold! Couldn't you tell us now? Pretty please?" says Bertrand, giving Harry his big puppy eyes.

-

-

"Bertrand! Harry just said that it requires ultimate secrecy! Weren't you listening to him? And stop doing that! You're not a 3 years old boy now! So stop act like that!" Snaps Liana, in a tired voice.

-

-

Harry is silence, listening to their argument, as he was lost in thoughts. How will he recruit them in his teeme become a big headache to him. Bertrand isn't a problem since he is almost bad as the twins. Who causes a lot of problems is Liana. She is too much both mentally AND physically to Hermione. Sometime he wonders if she is Hermione's ancestor… Nah… Of course that could not be true as Hermione is a Muggle-Born and she ABSOLUTLY hates divination which Liana is a professional… Now, he just has to worry about his methode to make her join his teeme… And THAT, is a BIG problem… Great… He rubs his head tiredly as he sighs as a headache slowly making it's way in his head…

-

-

**TBC**

* * *

****

So… do you guys like it? Tell me! PLZ R&R!

So long!

KSG


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter but I _do _own Eric as he came from my own creative mind!

* * *

**

**Sorry for the relay… I am really busy lately with school…. Then, I lost my flash memory, which have my story in it… Thankfully I found it… OUF!**

**Anyways, here is the chapter 7 of Heir of Light! Enjoy!**

**Yue Hime **

**P.s. this chapter is not being betad!**

_**This chapter is dedicate to Saphira and Chikara-Yuy… they are both great… And thanks for the reviews you guys! **_

**-1222 words in font12 .**

**Heir of Light**

**-**

**Chapter 7**

**-**

**Yue Hime**

**-**

**-**

The second period of his day is Transfiguration. Great! With the big head Godric… his days is just getting better and better…

Catching up with his friends, he goes to the class and sits next to them.

"Harry, this is my brother Michel Châtelin, and his fiancée Clara Benjamin. Clara here is a distant cousin of my beloved Liana. Michel is in Gryffondore and Clara Slytherin. " Introduces Bertrand for the second time of the day.

Harry observes his companions. Michel has red brown hair just like his brother. The most surprising thing is that he has sparking emerald eyes just like him! Could it be…? Nah… That couldn't… Harry mentally shakes the thoughts out of his head and smake his head… He has some time so weird thoughts… Never mind… He moves to the girl. Clara seems just like Liana, except she has crystal blue eyes instead of deep blue.

"Nice to meet you."

"No, the pleasure is all mine…OW! US, US!"yells Michel, rubbing his head where Clara had hit him. "You know, you don't have to punch me **_that_** hard!"

Clara just ignores him and says to Harry.

"Don't mind him… he is childish…"

Harry just laughs. They remind he so much of Hermione and Ron. Except they are in the opposed houses. If Malfoy and Ron hear this, they'll really faint… Then Ron will wake up and deniel it as Malfoy just adopt his little stupid facial and says for sure: "we Slytherins are not being associated with Gryffondors!" then, Ron will disagree and so, they will fight… Harry chuckles. Yup! That'll definitively arrives if ever they knew…

Speaking of Hermione, he wonders what is she doing now…

At their curious gazes, he explains.

"I just have two friends who act just like you did earlier."

Bertrand was about to say something. A _'Puff'_ was heard before them. Red and Gold smoke appears, emerged a coughing Godric.

"Um… Sorry, bad trick, bad trick!" scowls Godric at the smoke as it's a dog.

The class sweat drops. Harry just ignores him and sighs.

"Now, Now! Let's start the class." says Godric cheerfully, clapping his hands together, creating a thunder.

Once again, everyone sweat drops. Harry shakes his head while he rubs it for his headache is starting to get on his nerves.

"Today, we will start Animagus………………………."

Harry fells his headache is getting much stronger and Godric's voice become more and more quiet. He looks around, finds the world in color as he slips into unconsciousness.

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-

-

'What happened? OWW my head!' Harry opens his eyes, unconsciously trying to get up but being caught on the shits and hurt his head. He rubs his agonized head and looks around.

"What the…! Why am I in the infirmary? #8$/." Harry curses under his breath as he gets out of the bed, untangles the shits around him.

"No such languages in my presence young man!" scowls Helga, enters the room.

"Sorry…" replies Harry who, in truth, not regretting a bit of he said.

"Hum! Does all of you teenagers from the future all have a language like yours…? Uh… On second thought, never mind…I don't even want to know." she sighs.

"So…?" starts Harry.

"So what young man?" ask Helga, distracted by her works.

"So why am I here?" ask exasperatedly Harry.

"Why are you here? Because you fainted of course!" turning to him, she continues, "What happened?"

"I fainted?" Harry asks before starts to answer Helga's question. "I remember seeing colors… a lot of colors… I had a big headache before and with that, it amplified… I didn't remember anything after that…"

"Is that so…? Hum… Very particular… Colors you said? Hum…" she muses.

Suddenly, her eyes widen, "Could it be…?"

"What is it?"

"It can't be! It is… But how?" she continues.

Harry twitched. Is she doing that on purpose?

"What?" he asks for the second time.

"This can be! How is it possible…? There is no one… In centuries… How?" Helga muses to herself, unfazed by Harry's annoyed gaze.

"I SAID! WHAT IS IT?" Harry finally cracked. "Geez… Why can't you answer me?"

"Huh? You said something Harry?" Helga asks. Harry sweat drops. This is definitively going to be a loooooong day…

"I SAID WHAT IS IT! ARENT YOU LISTENING TO ME!" He yells.

"Not that loud would you? My poor ears will break if you always yell!" she winces, ignoring Harry's angered, colorful curses. "And yes, I was listening to you. I was just thinking about the strange matter…"

"And? What did you concluded?"

"Harry, my boy… You are an Aura Reader. It is a surprise since there isn't one in centuries… But come from you, I don't know if I'm surprise or indifferent… after all, you **ARE** the God's Heir…" she says while shaking her head. "There is just a little problem… In my knowledge, there isn't anyone with this ability, since it is not our occidental powers. I heard that only people of ancient blood have this kind of power. You need to ask The Lady about this…"

"An Aura Reader? WOW!" Harry says, excited, but also exasperate about having a new power. He shooks his head, mentally thinking about Ron's reaction if he heard his thoughts about his powers. Yup, he'll think that Harry is nuts… Harry chuckles.

"Okay… I'll ask Kagome tonight."

"Good. Now returns to your class. Shoot!"

"Aw… can't I skip Godric's class? I have already studied Animagus and he is being such an idiot… Can I stay here? Pretty please?" Harry pleads.

"Alright… alright… But don't stay here… I'm too busy so shoot!" Helga sighs.

"Great! Thanks Helga! I owe you one…!" with that, Harry practically runs out of the room, dancing with joy, leaving Helga shaking her head before back to her works.

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-

-

Harry uses the rest of his free day to explore the castle. He wants to be most precise possible for his own Maurauder Map. He discovers many secret passages that give access to rooms similar like the Secret Chamber. They probably belong to the other founders. A great idea comes to his mind: he'll build a Chamber of his own! However, this proves to be incredible hard since he has not the necessitated knowledge. Maybe he'll ask the founders… For now, he'll just have to put his projects away as tonight, he'll have to recruit his friends into his little group of mischievous Lightnings…

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-

-

Harry is waiting in the common room for his friends to join him. His pacing forward and back can be heard across the room. Not really a surprise since it is midnight and everybody is asleep.

"Geez Harold, what are you so nervous about?" Bertrand says in his sleepy voice.

Harry turns around and sees his friends standing there, including Clara. He briefly thinks about the achievement Clara had pulled by going out of her dormitory at midnight and haven't being found! Wow!

"So Harold? Have you decided?" asks Liana, in her dreamy voice that sound _really_ like Luna of his time.

"yes… come, I'll tell you guys the truth."

"Truth?" ask all the boys of the room with a single voice.

Harry looks surprised at Clara. She just shrugs.

"Eyes." her short reply. Understanding, Harry looks back at the boys of the room and prepares for his speech.

"I-

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**CLIFFY! Haha, sorry, couldn't help it… and anyways, I don't know how to make him explain himself so…**

**Do you guys like it? Tell me! PLZ R&R!**

**See ya! **

**YH**


End file.
